


Makoto's "Study" Date Endings Part 1

by cacman



Series: Max Confidant ++ DLC: Abridged [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Consensual Underage Sex, Erotica, F/M, Get tested, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, MCPP, Max Confidant ++, Max Confidant Plus Plus: Abridged, NG+, New Game Plus Challenge, PRACTICE SAFE SEX, Play Like the Game, Reader-Interactive, Sex acts shouldn't be in the additional tags section, Study Date, date trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacman/pseuds/cacman
Summary: --THIS IS EXPLICIT EROTIC FICTION--Let's face it. Half the people that read this probably haven't read theoriginal workand are in it just for the smut. I see you!Main Story (Clean): https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473I split up the first scene of the original so it's not too much to read at once.This work was made to exclude content that included sae, makoto, and ren together.SYNOPSIS:Makoto plans to seduce Ren into "(studying) some things (they) don't have experience yet".But of course it doesn't go to plan, and Ren has some lessons of his own.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira & Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto & Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Max Confidant ++ DLC: Abridged [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213175





	1. Preface Warning

#### If you are reading this, then that means you did not read the original work. If you start from the original work, you will automatically be redirected to the ending from your choices.

##### Now please, [start from the beginning.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076599/chapters/74074236)


	2. Really?

##### Look, I know how tempting it is to read all the endings, but your should really start from the beginning. Otherwise you'll be missing the point of interactive fiction! ;)

       
[You're right. Take me back to the beginning.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076599/chapters/74074236)   



	3. 1.A.End1.1a

_As Ren takes a step forward, Makoto takes a step back and puts an arm up._  
  
Makoto
    Let’s not.
_Ren stops in place and ducks his head. He just ruined her first time. Knowing her, she spent a lot of effort. What a shame that it all-_  
  
Makoto
    Ren?

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74195982)


	4. 1.A.End1.1b

_Makoto looks at Ren with concern._  
  
Makoto
    Are you alright?
Ren
    I’m fine.
_Ren ducks his head. He was anything but fine. He just ruined her first time. How could he-_  
  
Makoto
    Ren?

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74195982)


	5. 1.A.End1.2.1ab

_Ren looks up, dazed._  
  
Makoto
    I’m sorry about tonight.
_She’s sorry? He should be the one apologizing!_  
    I pushed myself too far.
_Makoto sits next to Ren and brushes her hand against his cheek._  
    And I took it out on you.
Ren
    Makoto-
Makoto
    Listen.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74196012)


	6. 1.A.End1.2.cont2

_Ren sits back in shock._  
    I had a feeling this would happen.
_Ren looks down, disgusted with himself._  
    N-no! Not in a bad way!
    I trust you. You didn’t intend any harm.
_Makoto looks out the window, the moonlight illuminating the blush forming on her cheeks._     You simply couldn't resist temptation, which I find kind of...attractive.
_Ren can’t believe the words she’s saying. He stares dumbfounded._     Though, in the future, remember that no means no, okay?
_Ren nods firmly. Makoto quietly laughs at the switch in power. She notices Ren stuck to the bed, and asks him:_     Are you taking me to the station?
Ren
    Of course!

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74196045)


	7. 1.A.End1.end

_Makoto scans his body and smiles as she says:_  
  
Makoto
    You’re taking me like that?
_Ren looks up to find Makoto fully clothed. He looks down and realizes he’s naked._  
  
Ren
    Oh!
_After Ren puts on his clothes, he accompanies Makoto to the station. As he sees her off, he looks down, contemplating what he could have done differently._

You have reached the **1st** ending. Use a little more tact next time.  
_end scene..._  
[restart from the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076599/chapters/74074236)  
[go to the next scene (will redirect to main story)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66957043)  


* * *

Thanks for reading, fellow trickster! If you don't mind, please fill out a 3 question survey:  
  


#### <https://forms.gle/tQeFXrEZVqzpbRzS6>

  
  
It will help me improve balancing my future interactive fictions!


	8. 1.A.End2.1a

_Makoto makes her way over to Ren, stumbling through an apology when Ren stops her._  
  
Ren
    It’s alright. I understand.
_He doesn’t understand! She just ruined her first time. All that planning and work was-_     Makoto!

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74196111)


	9. 1.A.End2.1b

_Ren notices the anxiety in Makoto’s eyes. He pulls up his boxers and laughs as he pats her head._  
  
Ren
    Cheer up.
_Cheer up? She just ruined her first time, unable to control herself. How could he-_     Makoto!

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74196111)


	10. 1.A.End2.2.1ab

_Makoto looks up, dazed._  
  
Ren
    I had a good time.
_Ren’s genuine smile breaks her heart. Ren shakes his head and scoffs looking at the ceiling._  
    Honestly, it’s such a ridiculous wish to come true.
_He averts his gaze, looking out to wish upon a star._  
    I look forward to our adventure ahead.
_Makoto sits up on the bed, arms and legs pressed to her sides. Makoto attempts to get up, but is stuck on the bed._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74196129)


	11. 1.A.End2.2.cont2

Ren
    It’s okay. Lie down and relax.
_Makoto stiffens up and gives an obstinate glare. Ren’s affectionate gaze melts her distress away. She lies on the bed with a blank expression._  
_Ren gathers up and puts her clothes by her side. As he attempts to put on her bra, Makoto snatches it and hastily puts it on._  
  
Makoto
    I can do it myself.
Ren
    Is that so?
_Ren leans in and whispers in her ear._  
    I think you secretly want me to.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74196186)


	12. 1.A.End2.end

_Makoto’s cheeks flush, as she stammers, flustered._  
  
Makoto
    T-that’s not true! I-I don’t
_Ren kisses her cheek._  
  
Ren
    You’re so adorable.
_Ren holds up her panties with a twinkle in his eyes._  
    May I?
_Makoto shrinks back, defeated. She looks up, longingly._  
    Is that a yes?
Makoto ***mumbles***
    yes
_Ren smiles, teasing her by curling his fingers over her body as he puts on her clothes.  
_ _After Ren drops Makoto off at the station, Makoto looks down, reflecting on what she could have done differently._

You have reached the **2nd** ending. Use a little more tact next time.  
_end scene..._  
[restart from the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076599/chapters/74074236)  
[go to the next scene (will redirect to main story)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66957043)  


* * *

Thanks for reading, fellow trickster! If you don't mind, please fill out a 3 question survey:  
  


#### <https://forms.gle/tQeFXrEZVqzpbRzS6>

  
  
It will help me improve balancing my future interactive fictions!


	13. 1.A.7so

_Sojiro calls up from the cafe._  
  
Sojiro
    Hey kid!
_Ren and Makoto split and cover themselves with the blanket._  
    I have some business to attend to. Take care of the elderly couple downstairs, wash the dishes, and lock up once they’re done.
_Ren and Makoto creep out from under the blanket to pick up their clothes._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74196246)


	14. 1.A.7so.cont1

_Sojiro calls from the staircase, causing Makoto and Ren to cower under the blanket once again._  
    One more thing, make sure Makoto gets home safe, alright? It’s getting late.
_After they hear the bells ring against the door, Ren and Makoto hunt for their clothes around the bed. As Ren turns to pull up his jeans, Makoto is fully clothed, just about to get to her bag._  
  
Makoto
    I should get going.
Ren
    Hang tight, it won’t take long.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74196255)


	15. 1.A.7so.cont2

_Makoto unlocks her phone to check the time. It’s already past 9._  
  
Makoto
    Ren, I really have to go.
Ren
    Ok, let me take you to the station after I clean up, alright?
Makoto
    There’s no need, I’ll be fine. Take care.
_As Ren chases Makoto down the stairs, the elderly man goes to the restroom.  
Makoto is just about to leave when the older woman exclaims:_  
  
Elderly Woman
    Excuse me, young lady?

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74196270)


	16. 1.A.7so.cont3

_Makoto stops in place, and stiffly turns to face the woman._  
  
Makoto
    Yes?
Elderly Woman
    May I have a word with you?
Makoto
    I’m terribly sorry, I have-
Elderly Woman
    Please, I won’t take up much of your time.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74196294)


	17. 1.A.7so.end

_Makoto’s cell phone rings. She picks up the phone to be blasted by an angry Sae. Makoto’s face turns pale, stumbling through apologies. Before she can finish, Sae hangs up on her. Makoto looks up to find Ren and the Elderly Woman staring at her. Makoto shakily drops her phone in her bag and says:_  
  
Makoto
    I need to go!
_As she rams through the door she calls back:_  
  
Makoto ***hurried***
    I’ll text you tomorrow!
_Makoto stumbles into a full sprint to the station. Ren scratches his head, hoping that Sae won’t deduce what happened._

You have reached the **3rd** ending.  
_end scene..._  
[restart from the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076599/chapters/74074236)  
[go to the next scene (will redirect to main story)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66957043)  


* * *

Thanks for reading, fellow trickster! If you don't mind, please fill out a 3 question survey:  
  


#### <https://forms.gle/tQeFXrEZVqzpbRzS6>

  
  
It will help me improve balancing my future interactive fictions!


	18. 1.A.7ss

_Sojiro calls up from the cafe._  
  
Sojiro
    Hey kid!
_Ren and Makoto split and cover themselves with the blanket._  
    I have some business to attend to. Take care of the elderly couple downstairs, wash the dishes, and lock up once they’re done.
_Ren and Makoto creep out from under the blanket to pick up their clothes._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74199327)


	19. 1.A.7ss.cont1

_Sojiro calls from the staircase, causing Makoto and Ren to cower under the blanket once again._  
    One more thing, make sure Makoto gets home safe, alright? It’s getting late.
_After they hear the bells ring against the door, Ren and Makoto hunt for their clothes around the bed. As Ren turns to pull up his jeans, Makoto is fully clothed, just about to get to her bag._  
  
Makoto
    I should get going.
Ren
    Hang tight, it won’t take long.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74250231)


	20. 1.A.7ss.cont2

_Makoto unlocks her phone to check the time. It’s already past 9._  
  
Makoto
    Ren, I really have to go.
Ren
    Ok, let me take you to the station after I clean up, alright?
Makoto
    There’s no need, I’ll be fine. Take care.
_As Ren chases Makoto down the stairs, the elderly man goes to the restroom.  
Makoto is just about to leave when the older woman exclaims:_  
  
Elderly Woman
    Excuse me, young lady?

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74199351)


	21. 1.A.7ss.cont3

_Makoto stops in place, and stiffly turns to face the woman._  
  
Makoto
    Yes?
Elderly Woman
    May I have a word with you?
Makoto
    I’m terribly sorry, I have-
Elderly Woman
    Please, I won’t take up much of your time.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74199378)


	22. 1.A.7ss.cont4

Makoto ***anxious***
    Okay.
_Ren looks over at Makoto and the elderly woman, gauging whether to intervene. The elderly woman notices his concern and smiles._  
  
Elderly Woman
    Don’t worry, young man. Go on and finish up.
_Ren returns to his work._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74199411)


	23. 1.A.7ss.cont5

_He catches a glance periodically, noticing elderly woman’s whisper increasing in excitement in accordance with Makoto’s shade of red emanating from her face.  
As he approaches the booth to pick up the glasses, the elderly man leaves the bathroom. As the couple leaves the restaurant, the elderly woman says to Makoto:_  
  
Elderly Woman
    Cherish this moment!
_Ren cleans the glasses and pokes his head up in confusion._  
  
Ren
    What was that about?
Makoto
    Honestly, I’m not sure.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74199456)


	24. 1.A.7ss.cont6

_As Ren makes his way to the door to lock up, Makoto interjects._  
  
Makoto *timidly*
    Could I stay a little longer?
_Ren turns around, confused._  
  
Ren
    Didn’t you have to head home?
Makoto
    Actually, I just got a text from sis. She said I don’t have to wait for her since something came up at work.
_Ren takes off his apron, locks the door and dims the lights, making his way over to Makoto.  
He puts on a stern face, and imitates the student council president._  
  
Ren
    Then let us proceed.
Makoto *laughs*
    Don’t mock me!

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74200968)


	25. 1.A.7ss.2

_Ren leads Makoto from behind. By the time they make it to the bed, they’ve left a trail of clothes across the floor, stripped to their underwear. They stumble about as they passionately feel each other up, falling back to the bed.  
Makoto puts a hand on his chest and winks, imitating Ren._  
  
Makoto
    Hang tight, I’ll be right back.
_Ren chuckles to himself as she rolls off the bed._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74250414)


	26. 1.A.7ss.2.cont1

_Makoto plucks a condom from her bag when her phone goes off. Shocked, she drops the condom and it falls between two slats in the floorboard._  
_She shrieks in distress, dropping to the floor to extract the incriminating evidence._  
_As the phone continues to ring, Ren says:_  
  
Choose:
    [Are you going to get that?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74201019)
    [Don’t worry about it.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74201187)


	27. 1.A.7ss.2a

_Makoto looks up at Ren in a daze._  
  
Makoto
    Huh?
Ren
    Your phone.
_Makoto looks at her phone right when it stops ringing. She desparately picks up her phone, and plays a previous voice message from her sister._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74201229)


	28. 1.A.7ss.2b

_Makoto filters out the world around her as she gets a hold of the wrapper and carefully extracts the condom. A voice message notification goes off, startling her. She reaches over to her phone, and plays a previous voice message from her sister._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74201229)


	29. 1.A.7ss.3

Sae
    Hey, I finished early. Don’t worry about dinner, I’ll get something on the way back. Can you prepare the bath for me? I’ll be home around 10:30.
_Makoto checks the time. It’s already 10:15. She shields her face with her hands, gasping._[ // ~~plagiarized~~ inspiration//](https://www.youtube.com/embed/FH6yRmShsAw?start=295&end=298)  
  
Ren
    What is it?
Makoto
    I-I have to go!
_Makoto crawls around on the floor, knocking the condom beneath the slats, sealing their debauchery for eternity. Ren gasps, which causes Makoto to turn around and see the condom fall._  
  
Makoto
    No!

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74201262)


	30. 1.A.7ss.4

_Makoto shivers, overwhelmed. She gets up, hitting her head on the workbench above._  
_The adrenaline starts to kick in, as she pounces on the tights and grabs the one piece in front of her. As she scrambles to put on her one piece and tights, she tears the crotch area of her one piece and rips a small hole in her tights at her knee._  
_Ren puts an arm out to comfort her but she flinches back and screams. Ren looks down to find that he’s stepping on her tunic. He steps back and she flips the dress over her. As he meets her eyes shocked with terror, she bumps into him as she snatches her bag. He catches her before she goes down the stairs._  
  
Ren
    Hold on, take this.
_Makoto snatches the phone from his hand and pulls to find Ren still holding on. She looks back angrily, to find him bending down to pick up her shoes._  
  
Makoto
    Oh…

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74201301)


	31. 1.A.7ss.end

_Once she puts on her shoes, Makoto bolts down the stairs before she stops to look over her shoulder and says:_  
  
Makoto
    Sorryaboutthat! I-I’ll text you tomorrow, okay?
Ren
    Wait! Let me-
Makoto
    Take care!
_Makoto rams through the door, causing a startling cacophony of bells for the people around her. Shying from the eyes on her, she gently closes the door. Nervously laughing to herself, she jogs to the station._

You have reached the **4th** ending.  
_end scene..._  
[restart from the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076599/chapters/74074236)  
[go to the next scene (will redirect to main story)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473/chapters/66957043)  


* * *

Thanks for reading, fellow trickster! If you don't mind, please fill out a 3 question survey:  
  


#### <https://forms.gle/tQeFXrEZVqzpbRzS6>

  
  
It will help me improve balancing my future interactive fictions!


End file.
